She's back
by Theinsanebunny24
Summary: Hello this is a fanfic about the original Fright night sequel. Regine isn't as dead as Charley thought, she has been revived and is going after charley once again, but is her motivation this time solely revenge or something a little more find out in She's back.
1. Chapter 1

Fright night fan fiction

" what the hell happened here" Said a cop. There was a huge mess in a hall way of an apartment building. The elevator was ripped to pieces.

"Hey guys I found a body down here" someone yelled from underneath the elevator. The inspector was down there with the cop who just yelled.

"Looks like it was roasted"

"well anyways we'll find out more when the corner takes a look at her."

At the corners office the body was sitting on a slab. The corner was standing over her getting ready to examine her.

"Now let's see what caused this" the corner took his scalpel to take a piece of skin to take a closer look. "Ah, shit" he accidently cut himself. The blood dropped on the corpse as he tried to get to a cloth to stop the bleeding. While he was gripping his hand something was happening to the corpse. She started to twitch and her body started to go back to normal. As the corner turned around to see what was happening, she attacked him.

After replenishing herself she says" oh Charlie, don't think you've gotten rid of me" she then grabs the corners lab coat and leaves.

Six months after the incident Charlie Brewster and Alex are still going out. Peter Vincent moved to a different apartment building. Charlie is getting more serious about Alex. He's at a jewelry store picking out rings.

"Show me that one"

"Here sir"

"How much?"

"I believe it's within your price range sir"

"I'll take it"

"Whoever your girlfriend is, she must be very lucky"

"Yeah". Charlie leaves the shop smiling and saying "Alex is going to love tonight".

Alex is sitting at a table in the restaurant that she and Charlie decided for their date. "Sigh" Charlie was late.

Meanwhile Charlie was just getting out of the flower shop. He looked at his watch "shit, I'm late". Charlie ran to the restaurant. He didn't have time to call for a taxi. It started pouring rain so Charlie had to stop. While he was waiting for the rain to slow down he saw a woman. The woman seemed familiar and also like a stranger. She was walking closer and closer. She reached her hand out to him and touched his face. She drew him to her and she started to kiss him. Charlie couldn't move away he was stuck in a trance. He heard her whisper in his ear

"I'm back, Charlie and I'm never letting you go". He had a sudden realization of who she was but she didn't give him enough time. She started to bite him and when she was done she left him there with no memory of what happened.

Meanwhile Alex in a fit of anger yelled "that's it I'm going home" and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmm" Charlie moaned as he woke up, as he did he noticed that he was in an alleyway and not anywhere near his and Alex's apartment.

"What happened?" he asked himself. As he stood up he felt a bit dizzy and he had a pounding in his head. His head was hurting because he was trying to remember what happened before he passed out. He was literally freaking out, but he did remember that he was supposed to meet Alex, this got him into panic mode.

"Shit Alex is going to kill me." And with that he took off in a run. Once he reached the restaurant he realized that he was too late because the place was closed and it was apparently extremely late at night, for some reason he lost his watch. Charlie knew he was screwed, so he looked for a payphone to call his friend Peter Vincent to ask if he could stay the rest of the night at his place.

*ring ring* "_hello" _

"peter I think I messed up real bad, I don't think Alex will want me coming home for tonight"

_"Oh Charlie, what happened?"_

"I somehow stood her up and I don't know how it happened."

_"…"_

"what I mean is I don't remember the last couple of hours, I passed out on my way to the restaurant, this wasn't supposed to happened, I had it all planned."

_"What planned?" _

"I was going to propose to her." That last sentence ended with a sigh. Charlie didn't know what he was going to do, he was too afraid to face Alex, even after everything they've been through together he didn't know if he had drew the final straw. This was supposed to be a very special night.

_"Okay Charlie I'll let you stay here for the night, but when morning comes you will have to tell her the truth." _

"I know" and with that Charlie hung up and made his way to Peter's apartment, but on his way he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something really important.

Alex had time to cool down when she got home and it was now past midnight, and Charlie wasn't home yet. She knew that he stood her up and that she should be mad, but she couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong. There was only one other person she could count on in this type of situation. She called Peter Vincent knowing that if something had happened to Charlie than he would be the one to help, despite his age his knowledge on the supernatural he obtained from his many movies was a must need if they were dealing with vampires.

*ring ring* _"hello?" _

"Peter It's about Charlie, he hasn't come home yet and I'm worried."

_"You don't need to worry Charlie is with me right now, he feels that he shouldn't come home right now" _

"But I'm not mad anymore, please tell him that."

_"I would but he is out like the dead."_

"Don't make that joke, please." She said as she shuddered at his pun.

_"Sorry, but I should get going I can't stay up as long as you kids anymore." _

"Okay, but tell Charlie to come home in the morning."

_"I will, goodnight." _

And with that Alex went to bed with just a little relief, she was still worried but now she knew that he was somewhere safe.

Hello sorry that this is a short chapter. I came up with this story about two years ago, but I did just recently start this story back up and decided to post on a fanfic site, so the ideas are coming a little slow. and I thank those who have read this, your support is welcome. thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie was sleeping but it wasn't a normal sleep. It was his dream that made this sleep unusual, it felt like someone was calling him to them. Like they wanted him to come and find them.

**Dream sequence **

**_There was fog everywhere and nothing could be seen for miles. Charlie was just wandering with no clear goal or destination, but he did hear someone call his name._**

**"****_Charlie, Charlie, come to me Charlie, I'm waiting for you, I've missed you." The seductive tone of that voice made him shiver as he walked towards its source. After walking for what seemed to be unbearable hours or even days he saw a hand waiting for him beckoning him to take it. _**

**_"Come Charlie, come kiss me." The voice said as he took the hand. The hand brought Charlie closer to the source of the voice till he was an inch away from the same lips he's seen before but can't remember. He looked at the rest of the face the lips belong to and a small fraction of familiarity sparked to his mind but he still couldn't place it. _**

**_"I've been waiting." The woman who he now realizes was the one calling him said. She stared into his eyes with a seductive look as if telling him to kiss her and he did. It was deep and passionate as he continued to kiss her and she kissed him back, only to pull away as if teasing him. She just looked at him with a smirk. _**

**_"You can do better than that." She said teasing him spurring him to kiss her again this time the kisses were starting to trail down to her neck as she seemed to be searching for something on his. _**

**_Then he felt an odd feeling telling him to taste the woman's neck, so he did, it made him feel invigorated when he could feel with his tongue the woman veins pulsing with beautiful fresh blood. Then the smell of the blood just below the surface made him go mad and he bit down drawing sweet blood into his mouth. The feel of it as it flowed down his throat made him feel ecstasy. Then he heard an odd noise, it sounded like a whimper, a sound that didn't seem to belong to the woman, so he lifted his head up to look at the woman. Only this time he didn't see her, he saw Alex crying and begging him to stop. His eyes widened at the realization of what he just did._**

**_ "No no no, Alex, I didn't mean to, I'm not a vampire." _**

**_"Oh but you are Charlie." Alex didn't say this it was the woman he was with till just a second ago. She had fangs and a frightening face as it had morphed into something inhuman. Alex who was in Charlie's arms went limp and Charlie looked down only to see her slip through his hands as she crumbled to dust._**

**_ "No Alex."_**

Charlie shot up out of his sleep with sweat drenching the blankets Peter had lent him. He was shaking but as soon as he was awake he didn't know why, it was like he never dreamt but he knew that he couldn't have woken up if it was not a nightmare or some other urgent event.

"Charlie what's wrong?" he jumped, he didn't realize that Peter was there.

"I don't know, I think it's just a nightmare."

"Yes I gathered that much, you were shouting out no and Alex's name in your sleep." This made Charlie frown, apparently he had a nightmare that involved his girlfriend. This made him curious and scared about what he had dreamt of. He just had a feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.

yes this is a little short, but I have other things on my mind. I will work on this story some more and hopefully I will have some longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had decided to go to peter's place in order to clear up things with him. Knocking on the door hasn't been as nerve wracking as it is now. She's preparing for the apologies that he will rain on her when the door opens and she saw a very pale and tired looking Charlie.

"Charlie, you okay?"

"I'm okay, there's just something on my mind. Before I say anymore I just want to say that I'm so very sorry about last night, I don't know what happened I was on my way to you then the next I knew I was waking up in the middle of an alley."

"Oh my, Charlie I had no idea, I'm so sorry that I thought you were being a jerk."

"I am a jerk, I should've come home and explained, but I was afraid of your reaction, I'm so sorry."

Alex had most definitely forgiving him, now she was concerned with the fact that her boyfriend had found himself in an alley. What if he was mugged, or worse vampires attacked him. That got her to lift her cross he had giving her up and show it to him. But his reaction to was more confused as to why she had it out than trying to hide from it. She then went to look at his neck for any bite marks when he grabbed her wrists gently.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry I thought that vampires might be involved."

"Yeah I know."

"Huh"

"Well I figured that it could be a possibility, but we need to be sure first, we don't want to end up in jail like last time."

"Yeah your right." Though Alex wasn't buying it, Charlie was acting oddly calm about this, she's now worried that he may be under some sort of thrall.

"Well I got to go I have some things that I need to do" she told him as she left.

Charlie on the other hand was shaking his head as if he was shaking some sort of trance away. He felt odd, first he was trying to apologize then he felt like he was someone marionette, it seemed to start right after Alex brought out her cross, the rest after that was so blurry. But for some reason his own mind and body won't let him think about it, he was starting to feel so drowsy that he could collapse right there.

Sorry it's not much, but here's the next chap.


End file.
